nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) >> Sup guise. A dude has offered us a server. Needs moar input: thoughts? << Switch over but don't import any articles. Let the individual users do that. Then again it might be cumbersome to move again for many users. Akimonad 20:27, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Ugh I dont want to switch again... If you swap we better transfer the articles. Kampfers 21:42, 2 May 2008 (UTC) I'm that "dude". I've never been here before, but I was a heavy user of Goobergunch's wiki with a previous nation (I've been playing since April of 2003...when I get bored with one nation I start another one) and I just now discovered this one. I've used Wikia wikis before, and they have several problems--intrusive ads, loss of technical control, etc. Moving would let us, for instance, create new namespaces as needed, install extensions we might find useful, etc.--stuff you can't do on Wikia. Wikia is also rather slow. If we move, what I was thinking we could do is just ask individual users if they wish to move their stuff over, although of course that's open to discussion. Kmweber 18:39, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I use this because NSWiki just doesn't work for me. Any chance of that happening if we change servers? --Zinaire 21:21, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Any chance of what happening? I'm not quite sure what you're asking. Kmweber 23:12, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :There's little chance of it going down, at least if we keep up the payments. I dunno—I'm supposed to be training for a high-pay field (gourmet culinary arts), so that won't be a problem if I can land a position. Then again, I still have to finish up schooling. EDIT: Unless I misunderstood, and Kmweber will be taking care of things on that end? Blast 02:45, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, there are no payments. It's mine. I'm just offering to put it there. Depending on how much traffic it gets (and how much of a strain it puts on) I might ask for donations, but that's way off in the future, and will be totally voluntary. Kmweber 03:38, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, if NSwiki stays down, this one should probably expect to continue to grow, s hopefully you can keep us up there. Since Blast is importing the files, moving shouldn't be a problem anymore. Kampfers 16:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) New Logo To celebrate the brand new wiki, I tried my hand at a brand new logo. Here's two options, I kinda prefer the second. There is a bit of white around the globe but I hope the relativity light background that it will be on will conceal that. The lettering on the first one is a little funky too (and hopefully it won't blend in with the grey background). Anyway, input? --Zinaire 23:54, 6 May 2008 (UTC) (And, yes, it is kosher to use that globe image). :Second one is better, i'm thinking about giving logomaking a shot here. Lemme get home from school and then I'll see what I can whip up -Kampf 18:07, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Not very good but meh: -Kampfers 21:32, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, the first one is kinda sucky. Here's another one, I'm no sure how well it will work because it's not square. --Zinaire 23:54, 7 May 2008 (UTC) New wiki The new wiki's been up and running for a few days now. Blast has been importing the category tree and a few project pages; I've been fiddling with some technical stuff behind-the-scenes and some more fundamental wiki setup. Kmweber 17:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::But we still have the red light on adding stuff ourselves, right? --Zinaire 17:25, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Looks like a green light to me --Kampfers 03:56, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Sitenotice etc. cleared Hey, sorry to hear some of you want to move on. I've removed the notice from the main page and sitenotice, so that those that want to stay here at Wikia can do so. It's not good to give the impression that this wiki is going away, it's still here for the Wikia community and anyone who wants to edit. Admins, perhaps you could let me know whether you want to keep your admin rights here? Obviously you will probably only want to do so if you are staying (or editing in both places) but I won't make any changes until I hear from you :) Those of you who are staying, let me know if you need anything! -- sannse (talk) 20:01, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Since this was a purpose-built Wikia subdomain (i.e. made to serve NationStates players), there's no Wikia community that will be editing, just NS players. As for me (Thunderhead hasn't edited since late 06), I don't care what you do about this account's status; whatever happens, however, I will no longer be administrating this Wikia, which is why I directed users to the outwardhosting site (i.e. there will be no one here to answer questions). Blast 14:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::The NS players editing here are the Wikia community :) or at least part of it. Hopefully one of them will want to step forward and become the first new admin here. Sorry you don't want to edit here any more, but I hope the wiki will continue -- sannse (talk) 15:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Wikia Maps From an RP point of view, I am interested in giving these Wikia Maps a try. http://maps.wikia.com/wiki/Maps_Wiki Is there an admin available to activate this feature? Orioni (talk) 16:02, March 13, 2016 (UTC)